oh oh OH WHAT A NIGHT
by Nala Boush
Summary: 3 couples, a desk, and 1 wild night


AUTHOR"S NOTES: IT WAS LIKE 2 IN THE MORNING WHEN WE WROTE THIS SO BEWARE!  
  
One night in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory, Ginny, Hermione, and Parvati were sitting around doing nothing. But for some reason, they were all really really hot and horny, but not to the extent that they were about to jump each other. They did possess some self-control, but it was slowly running out, so all of a sudden Parvati jumped up and exclaimed "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! IF I DON'T FUCK A GUY IN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES, I'M GONNA JUMP THE NEXT HUMAN I SEE!!!" This scared Ginny and Hermione shitless, so they acted fast. They grabbed Parvati and rushed downstairs and saw Harry, Lee, and, for the purpose of this story, Draco sitting in the common room. Each girl grabbed one to play with: Ginny snatched up Harry, Hermione clutched Draco, and Parvati (who already had her pants and shirt off) pounced on Lee. The boys, coincidentally, were also incredibly hot and horny and pratically jizzed their pants when this occurred.  
  
The girls dragged the guys out the portrait hole, Parvati already doing her best to grope Lee within an inch of his life (Lee not stopping her), and into the nearest empty classroom. It works out quite well that they had all fantasized about fucking in an empty classroom. when they weren't paying attention in class (i.e., all the time), they were pondering different ways to get down and dirty with the desks. The lights magically turned on as they entered. The boys' faces were filled with wonder and lust but not for long as the girls quickly went to business. The guys barely had time to gasp before each girl had attached her mouth to her specific boytoy's dick. Ginny and Harry collapsed on a desk, Parvati and Lee had dropped to the floor, and Draco and Hermione were busy against the wall.  
  
At first the boys were surprised but then their expressions quickly changed to pleasure. There was no way in hell they were gonna stop this orgy!!!!!!!!!!! Barely audible moans soon turned into high pitched screams (obviously coming from the boys cuz the girlies couldn't do much more with their mouths than they already were) , and it was an immense turn-on for all the girls knowing that they could give them pleasure beyond their most erotic fantasies. But soon they got annoyed with doing all the work and quickly pushed the boys heads down, who were happy to cooperate. Soon more high-pitched screams could be heard emanating from the room, but this time it was in fact the girls that were making the passionate noises.  
  
It was hard to tell which couple was having the most fun (but we can try!). Parvati and Lee had twisted themselves into a position on the floor that reminded onlookers (not that there were any. or were there? Honestly, you never know when those house elves might pop up) of a pretzel. Parvati was lying on her back with her legs stretched all the way over her head so her toes brushed the floor. Lee was lying over her in the opposite direction so his manlies were in her face, and his tongue was up her twat. The couple was very pleased with their creativity, because it proved very convenient for simultaneous oral adventures.  
  
Hermione and Draco had now moved form oral to full-on humping. Hermione, pressed so hard against the wall that she could almost feel it crumbling under her skin, had now wrapped her legs around Draco's lower back. Draco was able to hold her up solely with the pumping of his hips, seeing as his hands were pressed against the wall either side of Hermione's head, in order to reach maximum thrusting ability. There was lots of panting and moaning and groaning and occasionally sensual shrieking from both partners.  
  
Ginny, however, had long since gotten bored with her boytoy. Harry proved to be a disappointing plaything, seeing as he was scrawny with no muscle and was NOT very well-endowed (if you catch our drift). She had now moved from humping Harry to lunging herself at a desk. Oddly enough, the desk proved to be a lot more fun and made her cum twice as many times as she had with Harry. Wait, scratch that. we messed up our math. Two times zero is still zero (hehe), so instead we'll just say that the desk, unlike Harry, made her cum. A lot.  
  
This went on for several hours. When the girls finally got fed up and were all cummed out, they pulled on whatever clothes they had brought (which, in Parvati's case, was just her thong and bra) and walked out with the boys' clothes, leaving them lying there very naked and very unconscious to the very aroused Snape that walked in three hours later. Unfortunately for Snape, the boys woke up before he could get past fondling. "Good morning, sweeties!" Snape crooned. This brought the boys from an erotic fantasy to a terrifying nightmare, and they ran out of the room screaming into a crowded hallway, not even realizing their nakedness. Everyone laughed and pointed at Harry, but all the girls jumped Draco and Lee's leftover bones, and even some other boys joined in on the action, making it the first and only 40- way ever to be witnessed at Hogwarts (notice we just said "witnessed").  
  
The end. 


End file.
